1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite contact.
2. Description of Related Arts
Document 1 and the like describe a structure that electrically connects a terminal of a fluorescent tube with a circuit board or the like via a connector.
Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-259645 (publication date: Sep. 16, 2004)
The connector described in Document 1 includes an insertion slot which is shaped like a cylinder. The insertion slot receives an end of a fluorescent tube. A terminal at the end of the fluorescent tube inserted into the insertion slot contacts one end of a conductive contact which is located in the back of the insertion slot. The other end of the contact is connected with one end of an electric cable. The other end of the electric cable is soldered to a circuit board. At least two members, specifically the contact and the electric cable, are thus present between the terminal of the fluorescent tube and the circuit board, which increases the number of components. In addition, this could lead to defective conducting attributable to defective soldering.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composite contact which reduces the number of components which are necessary to attain electric connection between a terminal of a fluorescent tube and a circuit board and yet realizes electric connection between the terminal of the fluorescent tube and the circuit board without fail.